


Many Firsts

by Felidominus



Category: Marmalade Boy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidominus/pseuds/Felidominus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marmalade Boy is the story of many forbidden loves, but not this one. This is somewhat out of character, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Firsts

I received a phone call from Meiko earlier. Her voice was hushed and had a slight quiver to it. She invited me over to spend the night. She said she had something she needed to discuss with me. She's my best friend so I dropped everything and packed my bag for the night and with a word to my parents, half-ran out the door.

The trip to her house seemed to take forever. Meiko lives in an upscale part of town and I had to take a train to visit her. And tonight, the trains just didn't move fast enough. I didn't know what was on her mind, but she sounded like she needed me and I was rushing to be there for her.

She buzzed me in before I even rang the bell on the gate outside her yard. The gate swung open silently, the electric motors pulling on it quietly in the cool air of the evening. I've always been amazed when I visit her, her house is so large and her grounds so well kept. I didn't stop to dawdle this night. I have, in the past, found myself distracted by a bloom or the fish in a pond outside of her house and have had to be rescued by Meiko, but tonight I walked quickly towards her home. As I climbed the marble stairs to her door, it opened and Meiko stepped into the light. Her eyes scanned me quickly, noting the overnight bag and lighting up when they met my own. "Welcome!" she said as a greeting and motioned for me to step inside.

Her house is gigantic. Its a mansion really and rather opulent to boot. The first time I came to visit Meiko, I felt so out of place in the luxury that surrounded me, but she led me to her room and I relaxed. Sure her room was as large as the family room in my home, but it was still a girl's bedroom. I could feel at ease there, being a girl myself.

Tonight, we didn't go to her bedroom right away. She led me down a corridor and into a sitting room on the first floor. A pair of comfy couches sat across from each other with a small, dark wooden coffee table between them. This room is one of my favorites in her house and I've mentioned that to her before, pointing out the painting of Meiko on the hearth and the relative simplicity of the furnishings. Since that day, this room has been adopted by us as "ours." I laid my bag down near the doors of the room as Meiko closed them behind us, turning a silver key in the lock. "I've given the maid the night off, but I don't want to be disturbed. She's very dedicated to me and knows how much you mean to me, so better safe than sorry." she explained strangely. Usually Meiko doesn't explain things, unless, of course, she's nervous. She pocketed the key, her hand shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about her.

"I'll tell you, please, drink some tea with me first." she said, pointing to the serving tray with a simple silver tea kettle and a pair of fancy white china tea cups placed on its surface.

I nodded to her and poured the tea for us. Normally, I would have let Meiko do so, since she was the hostess, but tonight I didn't trust her to pour, her hands were shaking too badly. I offered her a cup and she took it, downing the contents in one gulp and asking, strangely formally, for another glass. I smiled at her reassuringly, then took my cup and sipped at it. The aroma was pleasant and the tea was sweet, a hint of honey and cinnamon accenting the smoky flavor of the dark tea. "This is supposed to have a calming effect," Meiko explained. I smiled at her. "Is it working?" I asked of her. She giggled back, "not really." I looked at her with a gaze filled with compassion. Her eyes seemed rather dark tonight.

"So, I bet you wonder why I've asked you over, eh?" she asked and I nodded back at her before she continued, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

The words shocked me. "Meiko and boyfriend" didn't seem to compute.

"He left me, said I'm too young for him." she scowled at her tea cup then took another swig. "I hope you don't mind if I help myself."

"Go ahead." I responded.

"Yeah, I'm too young for him. We've been dating for a year and now I'm suddenly 'too young.'" her voice was dark, angry, unlike her.

I hunted for words to respond but could not find them. This was all too sudden for me.

"Stupid Na-chan." she hissed, the name flooring me again. "I did whatever you asked and you treat me like this..."

"Na... Na... Na... Na-chan?" I stammered.

She scowled. "Yeah. Na-chan." She looked at me then, inquisitively. "I've been seeing our teacher."

Words. Failed. Me.

"I don't ask you for you opinion, just to accept that for a while, we were in love and you can't... stop... feeling that way." she spoke, hinting at a threat. I knew if I spoke here, our friendship would end, so I merely nodded. "He... was the world to me. But I guess I'm just another notch in his belt." I stood up to rush over to hug her but, she ordered me to 'sit down' with eyes that meant it. Naturally, I did. "I am sorry I kept it a secret from you, I know how you felt about him. He's our beloved teacher and your coach. It is only natural for you to feel 'something' towards him." She paused here then went on, "and he's so handsome. But that wasn't why... it wasn't so simple. I felt something inside him akin to something inside me. Have you ever felt that way?" she asked me but not me, not hesitating for me to respond before going on. "But, I am telling you. You. You're the one I trust most. And the one I need right now."

I sipped my tea, captivated by this Meiko who wasn't Meiko who was explaining that the sky was green and the world is a dodecahedron run by kappa.

"So... what do you think of me now?" she asked, pointedly, "do you think I'm some sort of slut, who seduced our beloved sensei with my feminine wiles? That I'm some sort of victim, like that he raped me? Neither is totally wrong, mind you. I did seduce him. I was taken advantage of by someone I trusted. But... it doesn't change me. Even him leaving me doesn't change me." She looked down. "He was just... a replacement."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, this was her night, I came here to listen not talk.

"See, there's someone else I love. Someone who I'm not allowed to love in a different way than Na-chan is off-limits. A way just as real, but subtly different." she explained as I began to wonder just what planet I've found myself on. "Someone I've loved for years but have never had the guts to confess to." She gulped down the last of her tea and pour another glass. "This stuff does work, I didn't believe the packaging." she reported, wandering down a tangent before drinking another gulp of the hot tea. "Miki... I have something to tell you." She gulped, not on tea but on air this time, then stood up and walked toward her picture on the hearth. "I love you, Miki. Not as a friend, but as a woman."

Somewhere deep inside of me, something was alarming. Something was telling me to stand up and run. But something else was saying "Finally."

She turned back toward me, I could see her eyes were filled with tears. "You must hate me now. I'm such a dirty girl. I'm such a pervert. I'm not a good friend."

I was shocked, but then I heard myself speak, "how could I hate you Meiko? I love you too." The part of me that wanted to run away was already at a gallop, but my legs weren't playing along. I stood up and stepped toward her. "Stop." she ordered me, halting me again. Somewhere deep inside of me, I do what she says automatically. It has always been like this....

"Do you realize what I said?" she asked and I nodded back. "Say the words, then." she ordered.

"You love me like a boy would love me. You find me attractive in "that way." I spoke, my face flushed with embarassment.

"Ok..." she responded, a look of relief on her face. "I finally said it." I giggled, my nerves shot now. I gulped down the tea. "Now what?" I asked.

"I don't know." she confessed to me. "I have the key, I can unlock the door and we can part, going back to our lives where we are good school friends, giggly girls who eat lunch together And nothing more. Or..." She pauses. "I can walk over to you and we can... learn a new lesson." Again she paused, waiting this time for my answer.

" _Run run run run run run!!!_ " that fearful part of my mind screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at it. I don't think I could have ran if I wanted to... The moments ticked off. Then I noticed her moving towards me. Her steps slow, her movements open, her intent plain. She took the cup from my hand and placed it on the tray. I stared after her as she moved. She stepped even closer to me, I could feel her breath on my face, her hands slipping around to rest on my hips, firm but gentle. "Last chance to run." she spoke simply and paused again. "I am kissing you now." Another brief pause as I gazed into her tear-filled eyes, mine reflected back at me, the streaks of salty tears staining my cheeks.

And then it happened. Her lips brushed my own, so soft, so gentle, so... knowing. I felt unworthy as I fumbled to kiss back unconsciously. And as quickly as it happened it was over. I stood there dumbfounded. "Fir... fir... fir... first kiss." I stammered, lifting a hand to my lips. Her eyes met mine, so terribly gentle in the warmth of our room. "I am glad you shared it with me..." She kissed me again, firmer, more confident this time. I kissed back for all I was worth, knowing my skill at doing so was... far less than what she was used to.

She smiled at me as our second kiss ended, the spoke lightly, "only the first of many firsts..." she promised me.


End file.
